From out of Town
by Tactical-Sheriff
Summary: A Marine is Transported back in time to a mountain village, complete with Castle. He begins trying to figure where and when he is when he meets various royalty, so he is forced to adapt to the standards of that time. He meets a princess and falls in love, goes on an adventure, meets a talking snowman, pretty standard stuff for your 20's. Anna X OC, Frozen FanFic
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold morning, not particularly cold, say, cold enough for a light jacket, in Fort Worth . Having just been promoted Captain the previous day, a brawny red-headed Marine decided to sleep in, but he had somewhere to be and decided to wake and get ready. He donned his uniform,"Bergmann" it had said on the chest of his digital green uniform, silver bars on his collar, grabbed his luggage, stepped out the door and walked to his truck,

when he got a call on his phone,

"Hey mom" he answered

"Hey Darry, are you heading to the airport?" she inquired,

"Not yet, I've got to stop by the CO's office, fill out some paperwork, head to the bank and get some extra cash, then I'll be on my way"

"Alright buddy can't wait to see you, neither can this girl I found for you, she's super nice and really pretty, you'd love her"

She was always trying to fix him up girls, ever since he got out of college. It was not like he wasn't trying either, he just never found the right girl, of course it didn't help that he never went to social occasions... or out in general because, according to him, he didn't have anyone to go with(see the problem?).

"Mom you gotta stop trying to hook me up, it never works out"

"I just want some grandchildren!"

"Not everyone gets married when they're 24 mom! besides, you got Ewen, he's got a little boy"

"He adopted, and that's because he thinks he's too good for anyone, I want biological grandchildren Darius"

"Well I'm working on it! Listen mom I gotta go, love you"

"Okay, love you too buddy"

He didn't want his mother to worry, no more than she already was about him going on a plane. Just a couple days before Christmas and he was heading back to Colorado for the holidays, he packed his winter gear: Tactical jacket he got from the base, cold weather pants, ice picks, crampons, AR, he was a big fan of winter, growing up in Colorado will do that to a guy, so he packed everything that would keep him warm, and have fun doing, he was taking his custom AR to go shooting with his brothers, along with a chest rig with some magazines, most of it stuffed into a tan tactical backpack he'd had for years. Ever since high school, the majority of his belongings could have the adjective "tactical" attached.

2 hours before the flight he figured to go on an adventure along a less traveled road, one with no one on it.

"and the forecast shows isolated lightning storms over the Dallas Fort Worth"

*crackle*

"Well alright" breaking out the ipod to play some of his favorites, "play me some coun..try" finding out that it didn't work, none of his electric gadgets worked. "Mmkay this is a bit weird". The day had stopped being so bright, clouds had built up over the road he was travelling down. Suddenly a bright light had spread across the entirety of the truck, blinding him, a ringing started building until reaching a level capable of deafening him, the truck rattling every which way. He wasn't sure which was worse, the light or ring, it seemed like forever, until suddenly stopping. His eyes were still recovering from the initial illumination, slowly realizing that it had stopped, but he was wary about lifting up his head, he didn't know what had happened. slowly raising to observe his surroundings, quickly realizing, he wasn't in Texas anymore. Looking around he saw aspen trees, much like the ones from the mountains he grew up around, stepping out of his auto, he found that he was on a stone brick road, grass sprouting out, tree roots lifting up certain areas. Before long, he realized that it was summer, and in the summer, a Marine wears the Desert Digital uniform, ever since the Base Commander showed up one day wearing the wrong one, everyone was made to change over, because ultimately it doesn't matter what day of the year it was, whatever your boss wears, you seeing much, he decided to keep following the road that he was on, hoping to find a town, city, something that can tell him where he is. Luckily the engine started, but there was nothing on the radio but fuzz. The road was bumpy, as if no-one maintains it. About 2 minutes later of just trees and a stone wall here and there, he reached the top of hill to look across a stretch of water, and find a castle built on it. Something big appeared to be happening, as the surroundings of the castle had maybe 20 or so ships, powered by sails. His face forming one of pure befuddlement, still curious about his location, and the new question of when, he kept following the road that seemed to lead directly to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon entering the town limits everyone was walking in a crowd towards the

castle, seemingly in their best clothing because the town looked like everyone would be dirtier attire the rest of the time. Darius was a bit questionable about asking where he was, considering the fact that they probably didn't speak english, and he was already getting looks about the giant metal horseless carriage he was in, suggesting that cars weren't a thing yet, so he parked behind an Inn, everyone going to it will probably only go inside of it anyway. Stepping out of the truck he began hearing the murmur of the crowd in english, somewhat of a relief to him. Following everyone else, he arrived in what looked like the village square, on the opposite side from him, a bridge that led directly to the castle. He wasn't royalty so he thought he would out of place going to the castle, so he walked over to the dock, feeling at home by the ocean, he figured he could try to make sense of what happened. He wasn't looking where he was going and had bumped into a man riding a white horse,

"Oh, sorry about that my bad"

"Watch where you are going Peasant!"

The man atop the horse had one of the most pretentious faces Darius had ever seen, undoubtedly some kind of royal person.

"Sorry about that, uh, sire? is that the correct way to address someone like you?"

"Being that I'm not a knight, no, I'm a prince, you will address me as your royal highness or Prince Hans in the future"

"Sure whatever you say(under his breath) sideburns"

"What did you say?!"

"I was asking you what this place is!"

"This is the Kingdom of Arendelle" with an increasingly quizzical look

"And where is that?"

"I suppose next you're going why everyone's here?"

Doing exactly as he expected he inquired "Why is everyone here?"

"The coronation for the new queen!" Prince Hans then scoffed and rode away.

Proceeding back towards the dock, after his interaction with a Prince, he looked out and saw the horizon. Lost in thought, he zoned out pondering any and all possibilities, talking to himself as he so often does.

"So, Where am I? and when, and why!? Backing up, how could I have gotten here? Aliens, Wormhole, Government experiment? What did I sign? I've never seen form 56-JF before, did I unknowingly agree to be a guinea pig?!"

"*sigh* What am I going to do?"

Nothing's in my waaaaaay

"Who the heck is singING!"

A girl had run into him, the two spiraling from impact nearly falling into the water, bumping into a row boat that had been placed on the dock and nearly cascading into the Big Blue. Darius had managed to grab onto the piling and her hand to keep her from plummeting.

It was a bit of a blur, he was still trying to piece together what happened, now coming back to full consciousness, he observed the current situation, he was holding on to a redheaded girl, a couple feet above the water, the only reason he wasn't falling was because of his left arm, there was next to no option.

"So uh, sorry about standing there"

The girl was still disoriented, and dangling from his arm

"Oh that's okay, I wasn't looking"

"and singing" he added

"Well there's nothing wrong with singing!" she had said in a very defensive voice

"Sorry, how do we get out of this mess?"

"Uh, that boat?" the boat floating nearby provided them a solution.

"Yeah, that could work"

After some careful maneuvering of the feet and nearly falling in 5 ½ times, they both returned to dry land, and both feet.

"Sorry about that" he was always quick to take blame for anything

"That's okay I-" The girl now stunned by the steely blue eyes she could now see clearly sat upon the man's broad shoulders, "hehe sorry I'm awkward, you're gorgeous, wait what?"

"Say what?" he didn't quite hear what she said.

He was too dumbfounded by the beautiful girl standing in front of him, wearing a green gown. Noticing that he'd just been standing there looking, he thought that he'd better break the silence from him, and her stuttering,

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Oh, I am Princess Anna of Arendelle" she gave a curtsy

"You're WHAT?"

Finding that she was a person of royalty he quickly proceeded to a position of attention in order to salute, then remembering some old middle age movies, he thought to kneel, then going in between the two from confusion, he wasn't sure which one to do. Conforming to standards of that time, he knelt.

"Captain Darius Bergmann, USMC, Ma'am"

"Oh, you're a soldier, will you be attending the coronation?"

"Given that I didn't know there was one, or receive an invitation for one, I suppose not"

"Oh nonsense, I'll put you on the guest list, but until then" the sound of bells could be heard coming from the castle, "The bells, the coronation! I have to go, nice to meet you" bumping into several objects hurrying backwards, blushing as she goes.

"Nice to meet you too" He said with a grin on his face, watching her hurry off.

"That coronation dealy sounds like a fancy get together, I better change", for the same reason he had both sets of his utilities, he had his dress blues, and since everyone was at the castle, he went ahead and changed right behind the Inn. Going along with times, he took his officer's sword with him, figuring that he could get away with it, being of military standing.


	3. Chapter 3

A guard stood at the entrance to the chapel,

"Captain Bergmann, I should be on the guest list" he had stated, with his most official voice

The guard examined the list, "Ah yes, you are one of the Princess's personal guests, a steward shall seat you"

"Right this way Captain" a man appeared to show him to his seat.

He had showed him to the 3rd aisle from the front, revealing an empty seat just along the aisle, so he had only one person against him. Looking ahead he saw sideburns guy stuck in between two hefty gentlemen. The coronation started with the royal procession appearing at the altar, then a woman came out, she had white hair, everyone stood up, He had supposed that she was the reason everyone was here, of course! She was going to be the new Queen! And then Anna walked in, she had noticed Darius when she walked in and snuck in a little wave just beneath her hip, he then returned the friendly wave as they were seated.

The queen had seemed anxious, then she turned to the priest to pick up a scepter and a gold orb, and she took off her gloves, she was shaking, she turned back towards the crowd who was now standing again, and as she did, frost had started to build up underneath the golden items in her hand, it seemed no-one had noticed, but Darius did.

"All hail, Queen Elsa" the entire room had said, as she quickly put her gloves back on.

"Well that's her name, but that doesn't explain the whole hand thing" he had thought to himself.

She'd put the items down and rushed out of the chapel, and everyone was told to adjourn to the ballroom, "oh great, dancing", he never was big on dancing.

The ballroom was packed, Darius found out that it was because many countries had shown up to the occasion, so it was now filled with royal families from many different countries, and one not so royal guy, from a different timeline. Finding a spot near the edge of the room away from all of the dancing, Darius just stood and watched, Then the newly-appointed Queen and her sister walked in, they were positioned relatively close together as people lined up to pay tribute. They were talking to each other, even laughing, definitely happier than she had seemed in the chapel. Then some short yet lanky elderly man appeared in front of the two reached out his hand and bowed, Darius couldn't hear what they were saying, but suddenly the twig man grabbed Anna's hand and hurried to the dance floor. Curious as to the short man's intentions, he continued observing from the edge. The grayed man began dancing around her, doing ridiculous movements akin to animals, he started knocking her off her feet, she was about to fall, The Marine pounced with lightning speed, making it just in time to catch her.

"OOF, oh hello, Darius right?" she was somewhat relieved that he showed up to take her away from the weasel man who hadn't even notice her disappearance.

"Yeah, you're Anna?" trying to confirm her name while setting her upright.

"Yes, thanks for catching me"

"No problem, just doing what I do" celebrating on the inside for remembering her name.

"So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Not really, large gatherings aren't really my thing"

"Well… you and I can go do other things"

"Like what?"

She'd led him to the other side of the room to a door that led out to a garden, where they shared a leisurely stroll.

"So, _Captain, _Where are you from?" She said, trying to make small talk

" I'm pretty sure you've never heard of it"

"Try me, I was pretty good at geography with my tutor" (but that only covered the discovered world at the time)

"I'm from Texas"

"Wait where?"

"Exactly"

"I don't understand"

"I'm not from here, I'm either from the future or some alternate reality, a weird storm happened to me when I was in my world, when it stopped, I was here"

"Oh, well that's pretty serious"

"I guess, but where I'm from isn't exactly a place I would miss"

"Why not?"

"Don't worry about it, where are we going?"

"Here"

In front of them, a back entrance to the castle, the two of them walked up the stairs then down a hallway, to a balcony, overlooking the water.

"What are we doing here?"

"I like the view, it's where I come to relax and think"

"Speaking of you, is there someone in your life?" after asking that question, he immediately regretted it, could he have been more obvious?

"No, I haven't been outside of the castle in a while, it's just been me and my sister, well, she never talked to me and didn't leave her room, so it's just been really lonely"

"Well why didn't she talk to you?"

"I don't know, one day she just up and shut me out, and i haven't talked to her since, until tonight"

"I kinda know how you feel, I've been alone my whole life, I haven't really found anyone that makes me feel like I'm not alone. It doesn't really help that I shut myself off from everyone, I'm not a very social person"

"Well maybe I can help you with that, people can surprise you. Hey let me ask you something" A thought to pop into her head "Do you believe in true love?"

His cheeks adopted a scarlet red from the thought of where she was going.

"I mean uh, *clears throat* I guess I do"

"Then can I say something crazy?"

"I suppose you could"

All my life has been a series of doors And then suddenly I bump into you

"What are you doing?" he stared at her with a perplexed look

"I'm singing, we were going to do a duet?"

"I've never heard that song before, am I supposed to know the words?"

"If you just go along with I think the words just pop into your head"

"That makes absolutely no sense"

"It doesn't have to, it's a love song"

"It's WHAT?"

"Yeah! look just follow my lead"

"Okay um," I've been searching for my whole life...

(Love is an open door plays)

The two of them ending the duet staring into each other's eyes under a waterfall.

"Okay that was actually fun" He was rather surprised, he had never really sung, at least, never with anyone,

"Yeah, that was nice" she was as surprised as him

His heart was racing, he was thinking he was really falling for her, was this possible? They'd only known each other for a day, he was from another time, he didn't belong there, what if he were sent back just as sudden as he arrived. There probably wasn't much a future there, but he was thinking that he wanted to spend however much he had with her.

"My turn to ask you a question"

"What is it?"

hesitant to speak, he felt a lump in his throat"If I were to... ask you out on a date, would you say yes?"

"Wait what's a date?"

Not realizing that "date" was probably not in the lingo at the time, he modified his wording.

"I mean um, would you let me court you?" His heart stopped, what would she say?

"Can I ask you something?"

"I uh, s-suppose"

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"I don't know, what is there to do in this town?"

They both adorned broad smiles, he had found someone he could connect with, she found a man she was wishing for as well.

"Ooh, I should probably ask my sister if I can have a suitor"

"Good idea, I should meet her" for Anna's sake, and whatever the frost was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short Chapter this Time around, important plot and whatnot**

* * *

><p>Anna now dragging Darius back to the ballroom as if she literally caught him, they were just outside.<p>

"Wow, I found a girl, mom would be proud" thinking to himself. "Too bad mom might never find out" hitting him again that he might be stuck there.

"Darius?"

*Snaps out of his daze*"What?"

"You were kind of zoning out there"

"Sorry, I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"That maybe try not to make it sound too serious right off the bat to your sister, she might freak out if it looked like we were trying to elope" not fond of sharing what he zones about, he had a back-up plan in the event she did ask

"Relax, she'll be totally fine with it"

Walking up to her sister who was stood beside a throne placed in the ballroom.

"Elsa? This is Captain Darius" She was excited for him to meet her sister.

"Good evening your majesty, congratulations on the coronation" He thought to speak up

"Thank you Captain" She was still in good spirits.

"Elsa the reason I wanted you to meet him was to ask for your permission"

"Permission for what?"

"Ahem" he cleared his throat, "Your majesty, I would like permission to court your sister"

"Ah, well captain, um" she turned to face her sister "Anna, who is this?"

"This is Darius, I met him this morning, he's from Tekas"

He corrected her "Texas",

"_Texas_, sorry, him and I made a real connection"

"Anna if you've known him for a day isn't it a bit early to be talking about courtship?"

"Excuse me, Queen Elsa, but we aren't doing anything to forward, nothing is set in stone as of yet, I simply wish to engage in certain social activities with her, that may or may not, end in marriage"

"Marriage!?"

"But it may not come to that!" Anna interjected, "Elsa" she brought her sister aside to speak one-on-one, "I really like him, I think he might be, you know, THE One"

"Anna, you haven't known him long enough to begin talking about this kind of thing, maybe if you'd known him longer, but it's too soon"

They both returned to Darius.

"I'm sorry Captain, but my answer is no"

"Right, I apologize, I think I will be going" Cutting his losses, he decided to look for a place to stay for the night. "Good night Anna, your majesty" Placed his officer's hat and left for the night. Anna, with a dejected face on, left the room. Upon exiting the gates of the castle walls, let out a long sigh, "Well, alright then".


	5. Chapter 5

He did park next to an Inn, maybe there was a room he could stay in. As he walked in, he observed a desk in front of him, probably for rooms, stairs to his right, and a small, empty dining room, except for a woman, maybe in her thirties that was bussing a table off to the left of him. She noticed him and stood up straight

"Hi, welcome to the Arendelle Inn, what do you need dear?"

"Hi, do you have any rooms available?"

"Let me check" Walking behind the desk that was in front of him "Ah, you got lucky, this is the last room, the coronation brought a lot of visitors, that'll be 20"

"20 what?"

"Gold dear, in coins?"

Neglecting the fact that he doesn't have any Currency, from that period, he reached into his wallet, rustled around a couple bills, and pulled out a $20.

"Will you accept this?"

"I'm always willing to accept foreign money, ooh and it's on paper, very fancy"

She handed him the keys, "3rd door on the left, just up the stairs"

"Thank you"

Before walking up the stairs, he went out to the other side of the building to get his utilities and sleepwear. His room was at the end of the hallway, upon entering, he saw a wardrobe, a bed, a nightstand with a candle on it, and a desk, all lit by a lantern. Still distraught about Anna (and very tired), he changed into his sleepwear and was preparing for bed, but right as he was about to doze off, he noticed something out the window. "Oh it's snowing" furrowing his brow in confusion as he realized "it's snowing?" he had remembered that today it was at least in the 60's, temperature doesn't drop that fast, something was up. Instead of wearing his evening attire, he put on his uniform and ran outside. His initial thoughts were of happiness for seeing snow, his next ones were of worry, maybe it had something to do with the queen. He made haste to his truck to grab his winter gear. Switching his uniform cover for his favorite baseball cap, putting on his jacket, a scarf underneath, gloves, cold weather boots, and his thermal long johns, preparing for the worst, he also put on his shooting gear.

He wanted to make sure Anna was okay, so he hurried to the castle, half-expecting to find out what was going on. In front of the Castle, he found her on horseback.

"What are you doing?"

"I've got to find my sister"  
>"What happened?"<br>"We got in a fight, and when her glove came off, ice shot from her hand, she ran into the mountains"

"Well I'm going with you"

"No, this is something I have to do myself"

"Alone in the mountains? That won't fly, I coming with"

"Do you think I can't take care of myself?"

"Well… no. Do you know what could be in those woods?"

"Do you?!"

"No! I'm considering what _might_ be in there, wolves, bears, dragons"

"Dragons don't exist"

"You're talking to a guy who was just transported back in time some hundreds of years, to a town that went from summer to winter in the blink of an eye, I'm pretty sure almost anything could be in there!"

"So a sword will be able to protect us?"

"I've got something better than a sword, point being: I'm going"

"Alright, I'll get you a horse, Guards!"

"No need"

The couple now behind the Inn, in front of the truck .

"I have this!"

She took a pause to comprehend what she was looking at"Um, what is that?"

"That Anna, is a truck, it has the power of 300 horses and..." walking over to open the door and press a button on the console, "Seat warmers, you'll thank me later, hop in"

"Okay" walking up to the side of cab, she needed help operating the door mechanism she'd never seen before "I don't understand, how does this move?"

"Like this" Turning the ignition to turn over the V8 engine."So, did you see where she went?"

"She went north"

"Okay and that is…" turning his head around back and forth as if he could find north that way, then as he reached back to grab a compass in the back seat"

"North is that way" she spoke out, seeing his confusion.

"Ah, thank you"

And they set off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

It had snowed all through the night into the next day, the snow stacked up to at least the average man's knees. Anna had fallen asleep in the night. Darius had not slept since the morning he left, so he was a bit tired when he noticed her waking up.

She let out a yawn, "Where are we?"

"The mountains"

"Where in the mountains?"

"I don't know, there are no signs, but we are still going north"

"Well okay, have you been awake all night?"

"Yup"

"How did you do that? we could've stopped if you needed it"

"You ever had hot sauce in the eyes?"

"What? No! why would you do that to yourself?!"

"I didn't, I found some pep pills, good for this kind of thing"

"Oh, well that sounds better"

A couple minutes passed, she had noticed one of his mannerisms.

"You're not much of a conversationalist are you?" she had taken notice of his silence

"Not really"

"Why not?"

"Just don't know what to talk about"

"You can talk about anything, ask me a question"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green"

"See? I can totally converse"

"Small talk is not a conversation Darius"

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, how many siblings do you have?"  
>"Three, one sister, 2 brothers, I'm the oldest, what was that about small talk?"<p>

"Oh shut up"

They both learned a couple fun facts about each other throughout the rest of the day, well into the night. A thought crossed their minds about how Elsa could have possibly gone this far ahead of them, but they brushed it off. That night,

"So, we should probably get you something more, appropriate for winter"

"What do you mean? I'm wearing a cloak"

"Not nearly enough for this weather"

"Of course it is"

"It's 15 degrees outside!"

"And how warm is it in here?"

"The thermostat is set for 70, but eventually we'll have to get out"

She paused, thinking some things over in her head "You make a good point"

He drove through a grouping of trees to find a cottage, hoping that they would find suitable apparel for the princess, they hobbled in the deep snow to get to to it. The sign was covered in snow, so Darius banged the sign with his fist to knock the snow off.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post" He read aloud,

"Ooo and Sauna!" She read, thinking about the warmness that came with a sauna

"They have those here?"

"Yeah, they've been around for a while"

He shrugged, and they entered, upon crossing the threshold they saw, shelves full of merchandise as they were greeted by the store owner.

"Yoo-hoo, Big summer blowout, half-off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah"

"Howdy, do you have a winter department?"

"Over yonder" pointing to a barren wall with few winter items, the couple walking over to inspect the products, "Real holler in July Yah?" he spoke with a heavy scandinavian accent.

"Absolutely, just snuck up on us" Examining some of the climbing gear by the wall, he remembered his experience in the retail sector, he tried to be as courteous as possible to the man behind the counter.

Picking up some winter articles she had found, walking to the owner "So, has anyone else come in, the Queen perhaps?"

"Only people mad enough to be out in this storm is you two dear" The door opened and a man caked in snow walked and turned his attention toward the owner. "You two and this fellow, Yoo-hoo, big summer blowout"

The newest customer proceeded to walk to the counter, Anna having been between him and it, "Carrots"

Anna was baffled, "um excuse me?"

"You're standing in front of the carrots"

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said, scooching out of the way

He then picked up a bag of carrots and placed it on the counter, Darius was semi-suspicious of the character, so he pretended to browse some products on the shelves while observing him make his way to the winter items. The Whitened man picked up an axe and a pile of rope and proceeded to pay. The two then had a scuffle over pricing and as it intensified, Darius suggested that Anna go try on the clothes, in case it escalates into a fight. She withdrew to a changing room as he listened in on the dispute.

"This is worth 10" The other man said

"Well, it's from our winter department, where supply and demand have a conflict"

"I get that, I sell ice for a living, but Demand is pretty up right now"

"And supply is way down"

"You're a crook!" He threw an insult, that struck a nerve within the salesman as he stood up as if to defend his honor.

"What did you call me?" The calm before the storm

Darius intervened before anything got too rough,

"Now hold on! Just _chill_" starting to grin to make more evident the pun he had made

The other two men paused, then after reviewing what was just said, The owner started to chortle and the other just stared at him with frustration

"That's terrible"

"But that's what makes it so good, I'm Darius" he held out his hand to shake

"Kristoff" he shook, but with a questionable look to him

"Let me ask you Kristoff, you seem like you know your way around, you haven't seen the Queen around, have you?"

"No, Why?"

"Me and the girl are looking for her, she kinda started the storm"

"The storm seems to be coming from the North Mountain, maybe she's there"

"Alright….. how do you get there?"

"Hang on, why should I help you?"

He stopped, pondered for a minute, then looking toward the Shopkeeper who was still giggling from the "chill" comment, revealed one of those blue hundred dollar bills and asked,

"Is this legal tender?"

He took it from his hand and examined it for a second,

"Do you know the exchange rate?"

"As far as I know it's one to one"

"Ookay"

"So then how much for all of this?"

"Well with the carrots, the axe, the rope, the boots, the cloak, that'll be 90"

"Keep the change" He returned his attention to Kristoff, consider this your reason why"

Anna walked in after it was all settled, wearing appropriate attire.

"Hey, this guy said he was going to guide us to Elsa"

"Really? you know where she is?" she was excited to be hearing about where her sister could be

"The North Mountain, I was hoping I could stop it"

"Well we're trying to fix it, when do we leave?"

"In the morning"

"NO!" Anna Interjected with some urgency, "We leave now"

Kristoff looked like a combination between confused and shocked, she insisted on travelling through the night, he shot a look towards Darius, but when he received it, all he did was shrug.


End file.
